When Pigs Spy
by rachel4reading
Summary: Cammie and Zach are attacked while on a CoveOps mission now of course they can get out of it but... not without a few little injuries which are not just little ones for Cammie what will Zach do to help her and what happens when she turns six yup thats what I Herman von Relish (don't ask unless you must) said!
1. Chapter 1

**AN so i hope you like this i copied it from my Ipod it was this long story i wrote this is like not even a fifteenth of it i wrote a lot! well enjoy chapter one**

Rachel's pov  
Cammie is late for our special Sunday meal I mean I may be the worst cook ever but come on cut me some slack I once defused a bomb with a Bobby pin so I stink at cooking cammie is never ever late something is wrong.  
I hear a knock on the door and go to open it when Joe Solomon walks in " hey Joe what's up?"I ask wishing he was cammie  
"something went wrong in CoveOps cammie is missing!"  
"no this can't be ... No ... She can't ... No...,"I trailed off  
"I know this is tough but we will find her "  
"oh no what if the circle of Cavan has her or..or"  
" cammie will be fine Zach was with her he will watch her"  
"wait she was with Zach?"  
"yes"  
"oh shes just being a kid I will have a strict talk with her about scaring us like this!"  
"what are you talking about ?"  
"oh nothing just girl stuff"  
"is there something I should know?"  
"no no I was just.. Well you can be on your way now"  
" ok bye "  
Cammies pov  
My hands were tied together and my mouth duct taped. Zachwas next to me we were scared (well at least I was)someone had snuck up behind us on our CoveOp mission and now we were here in this abandoned warehouse (at least I think that's what it was)  
I tried to get my hands untied and got it pretty loose and was almost out when I saw our attacker coming toward us and I did not expect to see standing there  
" well someone doesnt like to listen to directions" he was referring to when I was in a trance and he told me to jump out of the fifth floor windowbut my mother Rachel Morgan stopped me."well no time for chat this place will blow up in 0500 hours and at the moment it is 0439 hours enjoy the last minutes of your life," he noticed my loose ropes "oh let me tighten that for you you will not live this time goodbye Cameron and Zachary don't think you will escape this time!"  
Sometime after he left I got the ropes a little looser but I don't think I will survive I just can't get out...just then I felt hands untying me. Zach!  
I tryed to say "thank you thank you thank you" but it came out " thunp fou thunp fou thunp fou"  
" just hold on a sec Gallagher girl dont need to get cocky"  
He got me free and the last thing I remember is running for our lives and hearing the bomb go off just as we got to the fence and now I am in a hospital bed (most likely in a CIA base somewhere)  
"hey kiddo"  
"mom!"  
"you feel any better?"  
" sure hey where's ..."  
"Zach?"she finished  
"yeah"  
"surprisingly he was hurt very minorly while you on the other hand have third degree burns"  
"oh ok can you send him in here?"  
"sure" she said as she hugged me  
"ow!"  
"sorry"  
"it's ok just get me Zach please"  
**AN love it? hate it? want to kill me because of it? ok well i hope you liked it well pls review thx**

**TTFN Rachel4reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN ok so here is chapter 2 of my book i might i add more chapters today but i don't know well enjoy**

Zach pov

Cammies mom came and found me saying cammie wanted me so I decided I would go see her.

As soon as i saw her I was in shock how could I leave that explosion with only a broken hand and her be so hurt?

"Zach?"she mumbled

"I'm right here Gallagher girl and you're welcome"

"haha I guess you do deserve the thanks for saving me"

"well at least I don't have third degree burns" I stated

"yeah but you still saved me from dying so I owe you one"

I did what any good(e) boyfriend would and leaned in to kiss her and when it was over I said " no you don't "

Bex pov

"but .."

"no buts rebecca!" I hate it when people call me rebecca!

"but Liz Macey and I want to see her!"

" well you can't I'm sorry girls but you can't "

"but studies show you heal faster with your friends around you" Liz chimed in

"I don't care what studies show the CIA won't allow it"

"please!"macey whined

"girls just give it up!"

"fine!"I yelled because I don't bloody care how much trouble I get in I will see cammie!

"girls please leave I need to work on something" she said ignoring my yelling(sometimes I think I have anger issues but all spies should be allowed to get angry every once and a while right?)

Tina pov

"I need to get the dirt on what's up with Cammie and Zach people say kidnapped them and they escaped a bomb but I think otherwise I think they ran of together" I said to my friend Eva

"I think that that really happened Tina look I know you like big stories but the bomb really did go off we heard it remember?"

"yeah but still there may have been a bomb but that does not mean cammie and Zach were near it"

"I don't think headmistress morgan would lie and say her daughter was hurt in the explosion"

"yeah but..."

"yeah but nothing the explosion was caused by and cammie and Zach escaped it with injuries!"she yelled unlike she ever has"Tina things sometimes are what they seem you need to ditch that reporter attitude sometimes!"

"yeah but I'm right sometimes like that one you know"I said"the one about there being a oh I don't know spy school for GUYS!"

"yes well you were close but remember that turned out to be a school for assassins!"

"I know I know but I'm a gossip columnists daughter I need to have an open mind ?"

"sorry Tina, wrong! You don't need to follow in your moms footsteps!"

"but .. But..."

" just stop you are ruining peoples lives!"

I had no idea that's what she thought! OMG! I need to post this wait wait no no no I can't my gossiping started this.

"I'm sorry I did not know that's how you felt"I sniffed holding back tears

"I'm sorry it's just.."she trailed off"I'm sorry"she said In a whisper

"it's ok I'll be fine"I sniffed "ok so friends?" "friends" She opened her arms for a hug and I hugged her

**AN ok so love it? hate it? want to kill me because of it? ** **ok i don't think you want to kill me and thats good but pls review i want to know if you like it** **TTFN Rachel4reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN ok so i decided to upload a couple of chapters because I'm going on vacation for two weeks and I'm not sure if all the different places were staying have wifi so i thought may as well post some more chapters to keep you satisfied**

Cammie pov

I hate this hospital bed I thought to my self.I want aunt Abby. But to bad for me she is out on an important well that's what mom said The door opened a crack.I wonder who was there until I heard "hey squirt!" Aunt Abby was here!

"aunt abby!"I said in a hoarse voice

"you think I'd stay on my mission and have you stuck here without me?"

"well.."i trailed off because I thought a CIA mission was more important than me.

"you did? Now Cammie that hurts me"

"I'm I'm.."I couldn't find the right words

"I'm just messing with you squirt" Oh phew I thought she was serious

"oh good I thought you were serious"

"a good spy knows how to lie as Joe should have taught you"

"oh he did I can usually tell if people are lying but you're to good for me"

"oh no it's probably just because you're hurt you'll be back on your A-game when you're better"

"I don't know but ok" She hugged me and said "I love you squirt now I need to get back to my mission"

"bye aunt Abby love you" Before aunt Abby could get through the door bex burst in. "oh bloody no Abby is in here!"Bex said"dang I'm busted"

I was thinking Bex is not this sloppy she is up to something "Rebecca!"you are not supposed to be here!" which Bex must have hated because I saw her mad expression

"sorry I won't do it again"

"you're right about that I'm telling Rachel and you'll be under dorm arrest stuck in your dorm for a semester!"

"but I just wanted to see cammie"

"well there will still be punishments maybe not as bad as dorm arrest but they are for Rachel to decide!" Bex mouthed Bye as she was dragged out

Liz pov

Macey and I were getting ready to sneak in to see cammie. Bex was our decoy to get everyone out, now we have 3 minutes to get down there and see cammie

"ok macey are you ready?"

"I was born ready!"

"well technically you weren't born ready because that's impossible"

"right ok liz no need to get literal let's just go see cammie!" So we opened the air vent and down into cammies room we went

"hi cammie how are you?" i asked

"Liz? Macey? How did you get here? Is that why Bex came here?to cover for you."

"for one we wanted to see you bad and for two don't tell anyone we came we just want you to feel better."

"I have to tell"

"please don't"I said

"oh she won't I know she's lying I can tell"macey said

"oh you're on to me well thanks for coming "

" your mom would not let us come so we had to sneak in"I said calculating the chances someone would come in in the next 3 minutes (there was a 47.9% chance by the way)

"well you guys better go my um...mom will be here soon"

"ok cammie"we said together knowing Zach was coming not her mom

**AN ok so love it? hate it? want to kill me because of it?** **I hope this story is good i mean I have been writing it for a while and once i showed it to my friends Jazmin and Brett and the Brett said** **"Have you been working on this since you were six?" because it was really long oh and this is ironic so i was at the spelling bee when i showed them (i have no idea how i ended up getting to go there i stink at spelling) but then he saw a misspelled word so I said** **"Look Brett i HATE spelling i really can't spell unlike you who gets like first place every year!" and i was so not kidding so sorry to bore you to death ok and one last thing really quick** **ok so i'm rereading the books so i was reading the first one and i found something i missed the other times i read it It mentions my favorite TV show ****_ALIAS _****i was like OMG me and my dad watch that show all the time** **ok so i am finally done babbling well TTFN rachel4reading**


	4. AN Last Chapter Cause No One Likes It

**AN ok well all the comments say its bad so i am not going to do it anymore even though i wrote like the rest of it so i guess you just lost like so much more of it sorry blame the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN ok so since this one person wants me to continue i will ok this is for that guest (:** Zach pov I was waiting to see Cammie again when Abby cam out with bex wait bex what was bex doing here "hi Goode" bex said "hey bex" "don't talk to her Zach she is in trouble" "um ok can I go see Cammie now?" "sure fine with me" "ok" I went to see Cammie because I had just the perfect idea to help her "hey Cammie!" "hey Zach" "I have an idea!" "what's your idea?" "I should ask Liz to make something to heal you!" "if you want" "ok I will see you when it's done" then I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to find liz Liz pov Zach came running into my room breathless "Zach breath what is it" "you...medicine...heals...Cammie" "you want me to make a medicine to heal Cammie?" I asked because I'm pretty sure that's what he said "yes..please" "of course it should be done in an hour " "thank you Liz you are a life saver"he said and hugged me wait he hugged me why? Oh he's just happy When he left the room Macey came in "hey Liz I'm bored do you have anything for me to do?" "ok watch me as I mix these together and if you see a mini explosion Tell me" "ok" then i started mixing things that should help Macey pov I watched Liz mix so many different things into the test tube thing then I saw the mini explosion then it turned orange then blue "Liz explosion happened " "ok then it's ready Zach should be here soon" and then there was a knock on the door Liz and I stared at each other and said "Zach" at the same time "guys let me in I'm here for the medicine" Liz opened the door and gave it to him and he ran off "well he's in a hurry" "well that was to heal cammie" "oh ok. Hey Liz why did it explode flash orange then blue?" "wait it flashed orange?" "yes is that bad? "oh no we need to stop Zach Zach pov I dashed to cammie's hospital room and handed her the medicine stuff "drink this" I said "ok" she said and drank it and when She had drank half of it she started shrinking Cammie pov I was in a hospital bed and there was this boy looking at me funny "hey mister I'm Cammie and you are?" "I'm Zach" he said still staring at me "I am six and three quarters how old are you?" "eighteen" "wow you are old" he laughed but I didn't know what was so funny "what to come meet my friends?" he asked "mommy Rachel says not to talk to strangers or go places with them" then the door opened and mommy Rachel stepped in "Mommy Rachel!" "Cammie" she said sounding surprised "mommy can I go meet Zachs friends ?" "sure" Then Zach took me in his arms and brought me to where his friends apparently lived Zach pov I knock on Liz's door "Liz come here now!" Liz open the door an she had a look of shock on her face "hi Zach come on in" I walked in with Cammie and bex gave me the Gallagher glare and macey just stood shocked "hi I'm Cammie!" Cammie said "hi Cammie I'm Liz" Liz said pointing to herself "and that is Bex and that is Macey" "hi Liz Bex and Macey !" "ok cammie I need to talk to them so just lay down on that bed" "ok Zach" I pulled them to the corner of the room "Liz what did you do?" "me no it was Maceys fault" "don't blame me I didnt know this was going to happen I just did what you told me to" "ok who cares whose fault it is we need to fix this Liz will you try?" Bex says "Bex is right let's try" then I went to go pick up cammie but she was fast asleep "just leave her"Macey said "ok" **AN ok so thx to the guest viewer i am writing this i had to rewrite this part though because somehow it got deleted oh and to all you who care I GOT A DOG ! named henri** **TTFN rachel4reading**


End file.
